At the CN YMCA
'''At the CN YMCA '''is an animated web-series exclusive on the cartoon-network website. It's a crossover about the characters of 7 of the newest cartoon network shows hanging out at a YMCA-type recreation center called the CN YMCA. The main characters are Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby who work at the CN YMCA and regularly interact with the other characters who normally come to visit. Other characters include those from Adventure Time, Regular Show, Uncle Grandpa, Clarence, Steven Universe, Teen Titans Go, and the Amazing World of Gumball. Together they have lots of fun working together and solving crazy problems on a regular basis like Mordecai and Rigby accidentally getting turned into 5-year-olds by Uncle Grandpa or getting snowed in on summer vacation after the Ice King tried making snow-cones for everyone. Characters Main Finn Finn is a 15-year-old human boy from Adventure Time who works at the CN YMCA as supervisor. He likes helping people and is always willing to help his friends whenever he can. No matter how small the problem may be. Although he is the youngest of the 4 main characters, he is also the second most mature. Jake Jake is a 30-year-old yellow dog from Adventure Time with "stretchy" abilities with let him change the shape and size of his body at will. He works at the CN YMCA as a cook, which is no surprise since he can cook really well. He doesn't usually use a cookbook and will usually use his own recipes such as Bacon Pancakes and Everything Burritos, which Mordecai, Rigby, Beast Boy, and Amethyst really love. Mordecai Mordecai is a 25-year-old 6-foot-tall blue-jay from Regular Show who is Rigby's best friend and the gardener at the CN YMCA. He is the most mature of the 4 main characters, normally correcting Rigby, Finn, and Jake of their immature behavior. Especially Rigby. Mordecai has a deep love interest for Princess Bubblegum, but he doesn't have the heart to tell her how he feels. Rigby Rigby is a 23-and-a-half-year-old brown raccoon from Regular Show who is Mordecai's best friend and a janitor at the CN YMCA. He is the least mature of the 4 main characters, rarely seen doing anything for himself and depends on Mordecai to do nearly everything for him because he's lazy. He seems to be the most in tune with his animal instincts out of the 3 main animal characters as he runs on all fours to get somewhere in a hurry and digs in trash-cans to find extra food, much to a lot of people's general disgust. Supporting Princess Bubblegum Princess Bubblegum is Mordecai's love interest and later girlfriend. She is a 20-year-old candy person made of pink bubblegum (Hence her name.) and ruler of the Candy Kingdom. She often comes to the CN YMCA to take a break from her royal duties. It is hinted multiple times that she has the same feelings for Mordecai as he does for her. She is a science fanatic and often does experiments in her portable science lab. Ice King The Ice King is Finn and Jake's close friend and former enemy. He is very eccentric and a little crazy. He wears a magic crown which gives him ice powers and lets him fly with his beard. He also has a pet penguin named Gunter. He has lived for centuries due to his crown also giving him immortality. He often comes to the CN YMCA to visit Finn and Jake. He has a crush on Princess Bubblegum and will do anything he can for her. Even to the point of kidnapping her. He also deeply hates Mordecai since he loves Princess Bubblegum too and tries to kill him any chance he gets. Marceline Marceline is a half-demon who was dubbed "Vampire Queen" soon after getting bitten by an unknown vampire. She is very powerful and knows how to use her supernatural powers really well. She is 1000-something years old and knew the Ice King (Before he became the Ice King.) from the time she was a kid. Skips Skips is a yeti who wears blue-jeans and has been granted eternal youth after he defeated Klorgbane the Destroyer in the 1800's. He is very wise, giving the main characters helpful advice whenever they need it. He is also a good friend of Mr. Gus. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost are best friends who are always together. Muscle Man is an obese, obnoxious, green-skinned humanoid who likes to take off his shirt and tell "my mom" jokes and High-Five Ghost is a ghost with a hand sticking out of his head. Uncle Grandpa Uncle Grandpa is the uncle and grandpa of everyone in the world. He is very eccentric and has magic powers that not a lot of people can understand. His catchphrase is "Good morning." Mr. Gus Mr. Gus is a green dinosaur in a white tank top who has been alive since prehistoric times. He is a good friend of Skips. Pizza Steve Pizza Steve is a talking slice of pizza who wears sunglasses and thinks he's the coolest guy on earth. He acts as a foil to Mr. Gus. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Giant Realistic Flying Tiger is, as her name says, a giant realistic flying tiger. She farts rainbows to fly and only communicates through roars, but everyone can still understand her. The Teen Titans The Teen Titans are a team of teenage crime-fighters who often come to the CN YMCA when they're on break. Robin is the team's leader who has a crush on Starfire and is jealous of the other titans' powers. He also likes being in charge. Starfire is the nicest of the titans and an alien from the planet Tamaran. Robin has a crush on her. Cyborg is the half-man half-robot mechanic of the team who is Beast Boy's best friend. Raven is a half-demon who is very moody and sarcastic. She meditates on a regular basis to keep her emotions under control because if she doesn't, she'll lose control of her powers. Beast Boy has a huge crush on her and flirts with her on a regular basis. Beast Boy is the loud, green, crazy party-lover of the group who has the ability to turn into any animal he wants. He's also a vegetarian who loves tofu. The Wattersons The Wattersons are a family band who come to the CN YMCA regularly to play for people.